Venusaur vs Audrey II
Venusaur vs Audrey II is ZackAttackX's twenty-fourth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Little Shop of Horrors! Two deadly plants put petal to the metal! (Get it?) Can the original Grass-type starter Pokemon topple the mean green mother from outer space? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Route 14 – Pokémon X and Y. It had been a long day and while setting up camp in a swamp seemed like the worst choice ever, Shauna and Venusaur agreed that neither had a better solution. Shauna stayed behind to set up a campfire, while Venusaur went to hunt for berries. Shauna set out searching for some more firewood, when a whining sound caught her attention. She ventured through some bushes and stumbled across a strange looking plant. A new Pokémon? ''Shauna thought to herself, slowly approaching it. “Uh… are you alright?” she asked. The plant seemed to be wilting, but upon hearing Shauna’s voice, it sprung to life in an instant. “Finally, fresh meat!” it shrieked, grabbing Shauna with its vines. Shauna screamed out in fear as she was lifted head-first into the plant’s mouth. Venusaur heard the cry of its trainer and rushed to her aid, but only arrived to see her disappear down the throat of the Audrey II. Venusaur roared in anger and threw out his vines to try and help her, but Audrey II countered with his own vines and, as such enemies often do, broke out into a song. ''Better wait a minute. Ya better hold the phone. Ya better mind your manners! Better change your tone! Don’t you threaten me, son. You got a lot of gall. We gonna do things MY way… OR WE WON’T DO THINGS AT ALL! HERE WE GO! Venusaur withdrew his vines and fired a Sludge Bomb at Audrey II, who simply swatted the attack back at him. Venusaur was able to dodge and attempted a Razor Leaf, which all simply bounced off of his adversary. The Grass/Poison type growled as Audrey II continued his song. You don't know what you're messing with. You got no idea! You don't know what you're lookin' at, when you're lookin' here! Twoey proceeded to spawn several smaller Audrey II's, much to Venusaur's surprise. You don't know what you're up against. No, no way, no how! You don't know what you're messing with, but I'm gonna tell ya now! Venusaur had heard enough. He charged at Audrey II, trampling on some of the mini Audrey II's and connected with a powerful Double-Edge, which knocked the flytrap down. There was a small bit of silence, until five more mini Audrey II's popped up, along with the actual Audrey II, who lifted his vines upwards and began smashing them down at Venusaur, who could only try to keep his distance. Get this straight! I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space and I'm bad! (Mean, green, bad!) Venusaur's legs were bitten by the mini flytraps, keeping him in place. I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space and it looks like you've been had! Another vine came crashing down at Venusaur, who managed to seize it with his own vines, preventing any further damage for the time being, but that didn't stop Audrey II from leaning in towards him. I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space, so get off my back, GET OUT MY FACE! Cause I'm mean and green! And I am... One more vine came crashing down on top of Venusaur. BAD! When Audrey II lifted his vine, he was surprised that Venusaur was still standing. Venusaur fired a Sweet Scent, which distracted the mini flytraps, buying Venusaur plenty of time to eliminate them with Bullet Seed. He then focused his attention to the real Audrey II, who extended one of his vines and uprooted a tree and swung for Venusaur. The Grass/Poison type managed to avoid and advanced towards Twoey. Venusaur fired a Bullet Seed at Twoey, which connected with his face, which slowed him down enough for Venusaur to uproot a tree of his own and smash Audrey II over the head with it, grounding him. Venusaur wasted no time and tried to recover health with Synthesis, and was able to regain his stamina just as Audrey II was picking itself up. And of course he started to sing again. You wanna save yo' skin, boy? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? Ho ho, you better step aside! Venusaur attempted to fire another Sludge Bomb from his bulb, but Audrey II prevented this by sticking a vine into it. (Dirty minded people...) This also pushed Venusaur to the ground, almost apprehending him. Better take a tip, boy! Want some good advice? You better take it eeeasy! CAUSE YOUR WALKING ON THIN IIIICE! Venusaur was hurled into the air by Audrey II's vines and was ragdolled from tree to tree. You don't know what you're dealin' with. No, you never did! You don't know what you're lookin' at, but that's tough titty, kid! The Pokemon broke free by using Razor Leaf to cut the vines enough for Audrey II to lose his grip. The lion don't sleep tonight, an' if ya pull his tail, he ROARS! You say "That ain't fair", you say "That ain't nice". Know what I say? Audrey II leaned right into Venusaur's face... UP YOURS! ...to which Venusaur responded with a welcoming Double-Edge, the recoil knocking Audrey II's head backwards enough to smash into the floor. More mini Audrey II's began to appear, but Venusaur disposed of them with ease, mainly just by stepping on them. Venusaur extended his vines and wrapped them around the throat of his foe, strangling him. Just when it looked as if the Audrey II was about to suffocate, one smaller version of the plant nipped Venusaur's back leg, distracting him. He withdrew his vines from the plant's throat and blasted the minion with a powerful Energy Ball. The moment Venusaur's back was turned, Audrey II lifted himself back up and brought two trees down this time. Watch me now! I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space and I'm bad! (Mean, green, bad!) I'm just a mean, green mother, a real disgrace, and you've got me fightin' mad! Venusaur launched Energy Ball after Energy Ball, but the flytrap simply blocked them with his trees. I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space, gonna trash yo' ass, gonna rock this place! On the word "trash", Audrey II swatted Venusaur across the swamp with one of the tree trunks. I'm mean and green, and I am... BAD! Venusaur slowly picked itself up and glared at the demonic flytrap, who was loving every minute of this. He swung both trees down at Venusaur, who grabbed them with his own vines and and snatched them out of Audrey II's grip. Now it was Audrey II who went flying down the swamp. By shooting its vines into the ground, the flytrap was able to recover well, but only for Venusaur to fire off another Sludge Bomb, hoping to poison his foe. It didn't., nor did it shut him up. You know, I don't come from no black lagoon, I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon. You can keep the 'thing', keep the 'it', keep the 'creature', they don't mean shit! Venusaur intended to go for a SolarBeam. His bulb started glowing as he began storing energy, but Audrey II again stuck a vine into Venusaur's back, shaking his head in disapproval. Venusaur growled and used Razor Leaf, which managed to slice off Audrey II's vine. It dropped to the floor with a thump and Venusaur's Razor Leaf continued, dealing obvious damage to the plant. Audrey II noticed a large boulder nearby, lifted it and hurled it at Venusaur, who fired an Energy Ball to destroy it mid-flight. I got garden style, major moves. I got the stuff and I think that proves Ya better move it out! Nature calls! You got my point? I'm gonna BUST YOUR BALLS! Using his vines, Audrey II lifted Venusaur into the air and fired a vine right into his, well, balls. Venusaur's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, much to Audrey II's amusement. He began to laugh maniacally as more mini Audrey II's emerged from behind the original. Venusaur managed to gnaw itself free and fired off another Razor Leaf, which the small Audrey II's took, but more and more took their place. Here it comes! I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space and I'm bad! (Mean, green, bad!) I'm just a mean green mother, a real hard case. You can't beat this trouble, man! Venusaur had been overrun by the small Audrey II's that were biting him, thinning out his health. I'm just a mean, green mother from outer space, so just give it up, IT'S ALL OVER, ACE! I'm mean and green! Venusaur used Stun Spore on the small Audrey II's, causing them to freeze in place, which gave Venusaur an idea. I'm mean and green! Venusaur grabbed a tree trunk and threw it at Audrey II, who caught it with his own vine. I'm mean and green! The trunk was just a distraction from Venusaur and he got up close and went for Stun Spore. Audrey II began spinning the tree trunk in circles, returning the move to its sender, paralyzing Venusaur. Venusaur was completely out of it. Audrey II lifted him up with his vines around his throat and held him over his mouth. And I... Audrey II's grip got tighter. AM... Venusaur was choking. BAAAAAAAD! Eventually, Audrey II's grip got so tight, he was able to remove Venusaur's head from its body entirely., causing all the blood to spill right into his mouth. He threw Venusaur's head and body across the swamp and he began to laugh. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:Video Games vs Musical themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs